Vista
by Blessed Fish
Summary: CC is holding convention where you can meet your online friends. But once they meet each other, can they remain friends?
1. Letters

My Incoherent Babbling….

Greetings! Welcome to my sad attempt at making a good fanfic. I hope you enjoy this, but you probably won't. I'm so optimistic, aren't I? By the way, no one will be comatose. Yes, I know, that's your main reason for watching/reading/playing .hack, but if everybody was comatose, then I couldn't write this fic. HAPPY HEAD HUNTING! 

A man with slightly feathered wings stood in front of the committee, looking very nervous. He cleared his throat and began his speech. " I am here today to present a new idea to you, that could possibly bring us more money. My idea is to hold a worldwide convention right here in Japan, where the players can meet their comrades in real life. 

"Now, you are probably thinking 'What does this have to do with bringing in more money?' Well, it is very simple. While they are there, either destroying their friendships or making new ones, we shall be selling them expansion packs and other 'The World' merchandise. " He smiled weakly and looked up at the committee for their response. 

"I like it, Lord Balmung! We shall do it! You! " The head system admin. pointed at a slender blond women. 

"Me, sir?"

"Yes, you! Gather three people and yourself, then starting planning this convention! OUR PAY DEPENDS ON IT!"

"Yes, sir!" The woman ran out of the room with a terrified look upon her face. 

Balmung instantly felt sorry for her, for she was doomed. However, the feeling went away in a few seconds, and he warped silently out. 

Mimiru lay sprawled out on the ground, and Bear was leaning against a rock. He was reading something aloud to her, but she didn't appear to paying that much attention. 

"So, are you going?"

"Huh?" Thus, our prediction was right, for the girl was indeed not paying any attention at all. 

Bear sighed and picked up the letter again. He handed it to Mimiru and she shook her head. " A convention? It sounds like they're just trying to sell expansion packs to us or something. No…I don't think I will…." She handed the letter back to him.

"Did you read the last line?"

Obviously, she hadn't. Once again, Bear sighed and handed the piece of parchment back to her. As she comprehended the document, her eyes grew large with excitement and squealed. "' A chance to make your online friends your real life friends'? YES! OH MY GOD! I am so going! " 

She logged off and left Bear silently laughing. 

A girl with short, brown hair lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She mumbling random things repeatedly, and suddenly sat up, shaking, and screamed. She raised her hand up to her mouth and ran to the bathroom, where she vomited up the remains of her dinner. 

Nobu lay on his bed, thinking about the recent events. He rolled onto his side, and instead of facing the wall, he was facing his sister's hamster, Menchi. "HANA!"

A little girl about four or five came running to his doorway and giggled. "Yes, Nobu?"

He sat up in his bed, holding the hamster up so his sister could see it. "Why is Menchi in my room?"

"YAY! You found him!" She jumped on to his bed, and hugged him. Nobu rolled his eyes, but hugged back anyway. "Can you read me a story, Nobu?"

"Not right now, Hana."

"Come on, please!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"If you don't, I won't give you your letter." Hana said to him in a playful voice. 

"What letter?"

"The one that came in the mail, silly."

"Fine. Go get your book and MY letter." She ran off to her room to find her favorite picture book, Kiki's Delivery Service. While she was gone, Nobu wondered who would send him mail using the postal service. Everybody used the Internet instead, and about the only things that came in the mail were packages.

"Here you go!" Hana shoved the book in his face, and he took it from her. 

"You have to give me my letter first, though. Or else I won't read this to you." Hana sighed and handed him the letter. Nobu tore off the top of it and began to read it. He gazed at the wall for a moment, then he slowly got up. 

"Nobu! I gave you the letter! Now read me my book!" He ignored her and walked out the room, heading for his mother's bedroom. 

"Mom?" Nobu heard a mumble from her bed. "Can I have 3,000 yen?"

"Yeah.. Sure…Whatever. You know where the money is. " Nobu started to walk out the door, but his mother's voice stopped him. 

"Nobu…What do you need it for?"

He knew he wouldn't get the money if he told the truth. "Uh…School. We're going on a field trip." He looked at his mother to see if she was listening, but she was already asleep. He sighed and walked out into the hallway, where he mumbled something about his dad.

"I want a flame

THROWER!

I want to set the town on

FIRE!" 

Ryoko screamed into the microphone. She paused for a moment, and the music behind her stopped. "Oops…I forgot the rest of your horrible lyrics. "

"God, Ryoko!" Michael banged his head against the wall "What's going to happen when we become famous? What if we get on stage, and you forget the lyrics?" 

"Well, guess we'll never find out…Because we're never going to become famous. " Ryoko walked over to where Michael was and whispered into his ear. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives in your garage, screaming into a microphone."

He stopped banging his head against the wall. "Would you rather be in school with the rest of those drones?"

"Maybe, if it would get me somewhere. " Michael threw his guitar on the ground. Ryoko smirked and walked out the door.

"See ya later, space cowboy…." 

"That little bitch…"

"Come on, Michael! She just forgot the lyrics! It's not that big of a deal!" A band member yelled. Michael ignored him, and followed Ryoko. The band member sighed, "God, I am so freaking sick of wasting our band practices like this…."

~~~~~~~~`

Ryoko threw her keys on the table. Her roommate, Terror, was in her room playing some music rather loudly, but she ignored. She walked over to the computer, and logged in. There was some mail for her. She opened it. It was asking her to go to the 'WoCon', whatever that was….

"Zeki! Wait! Sara yelled after her friend. Zeki stopped and started to walk back.

"Come on, Sara. There are no germs in your mailbox. Hurry up….."

Sara put her hand inside and looked the other way. "So many germs…..I can smell them. "

Zeki grabbed the mail before Sara's hand reached it, and started to look through it. "Bills, bills, mortgage, bill-Ooooooh, what's this? Did you pay your game fees this month, Sara?"

"Yeah……No…..Yes. Why?

"Because your have received a letter from THEM."

"Not THEM….."

"Yes, The evil lords of the gaming industry have come for our sweet, sweet Sara! We will remember her well!"

Sara screamed and fell to the ground sobbing.

"Heh. We're good at this acting stuff. We should join drama club. Here." Zeki handed the letter to Sara. She got up from the ground and started to read it aloud. 

'Dear (hopefully) registered user,

You have been personally invited to the WoCon ™ ! 

The WoCon ™ is or will be made up of people who play the top-selling MMORPG, 'The World'! Have you always wanted to meet the person on the other side of the monitor? Well, now you can! Want to make new comrades? Want to lower your monthly fees*? 

COME TO THE WoCon ™ !

Prices:

Ticket: 2,500 yen

Ticket with nametag :3,000

Ticket, nametag with picture of PC: 3,500 yen

Regards,

CyberConnect

*only availbale to players level 99 or higher'

"Rip-offs…." Sara crumbled the paper up and threw it on the ground The two girls started walking.

"That's littering, you know"

"So? The trashcans are so filthy."

"Yeah, but if you leave that piece of paper back there, other people will follow your example, and the sidewalk will become a blubbering mass of germs." 

Sara suddenly turned around and ran back. She picked up the paper, and since she could not see a trashcan in sight, she stuck in her bookbag. 

Horrible, huh? Well, review anyway, or I'll spray you with magical Febreze, and you'll smell like rain. 


	2. Phone call

"Hello, Chran speaking. How may I help you?"

"Um…This is Mariko."

"Hey, Mariko! You sound troubled."

"Have you heard about the WoCon?"

"Is that the con where everybody meets each other?"

"Yeah…"

"You're thinking about going, aren't you? But you're afraid how they'll respond. Am I right?" 

"Yes. I'm really afraid that they'll be dis-"

"Disappointed in you? Don't worry. How many people do you think will remember, anyway? We were three years ago. "

"I guess that's a little comforting…and insulting."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. "

"It's okay. The truth isn't always pretty." 

"So, are you going?"

"I might as well."

"See you there."


End file.
